The World on the Other Side
by StandardUsername533
Summary: In the late 1950s, the Cold War was in full swing. The US pushed for new military advancements. Thus the first dimensional gate was secretly created for teleportation studies. Unexpectedly, an alternate world was linked with ours, and a military force was sent in to inspect the situation. But disaster struck when the gate unexpectedly collapsed, trapping everyone in this new world.
1. Part 1, Prologue

**Part 1 Prologue**

 **5005 (A.S)**

 **South Sky Kingdom**

 _Day 56_

 _Major Daniels has instructed us to use guerrilla tactics by hiding in thick brush and waiting for those creatures to come to us. Apparently Mark's crew just a few clicks north say this is effective. I worry that we will be seen, all 3 moons are bright as ever tonight and our positions may be compromised. Not only that, but lightning is thundering over us. We also have been told to limit our gunfire to single shots, gotta conserve ammo until the gate reopens. Not expecting much, maybe a sighting, but we doubt that anything will come close enough for our puny rifles to be effective. We lost radio contact with Mitchell's company, but we think they…_

Roy grasped the journal close to him as rain started pouring, he quickly closed it and shoved it in his torn bag. "You're still writing that thing?" Jackson whispered right next to him.

"Of course," Roy whispered back, "This could be interesting once we make it home, should be any day now." He sat up against the tree trying to keep his rifle dry, protecting the few rounds he was given.

"All of you shut up," Lieutenant Charles quietly yelled from a few trees away, "One tango 400 yards out." With that, the rustling of branches and tree leaves sounded out as everyone got in position. Roy brought the Garand rifle to his shoulder and aimed into the small field on the mountain side. Visibility was poor due to the rain, but eventually the sounds of wingbeats came closer until a massive white creature landed in the opening.

Roy and Jackson both looked at each other in awe, neither of them knew what that one was. Roy went back to aiming at the creature, but he noticed something in its arms. An egg, a massive orange and red egg being held tightly. The creature looked back at the open sky drastically and was just about to take flight again.

Immediately a whistle's piercing shriek sounded and gunfire erupted all around the creature! Caught off guard, it huddled up and protected the egg. Roy didn't fire a single shot, he just stared at the poor creature as it cried out in pain.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE" Lieutenant Charles yelled out, then about thirty soldiers rushed out from the tree line to witness their catch.

Roy slowly approached the crowd of people surrounding the injured creature, it was still alive. "Get back! It's still alive! Hurry before your killed!" yelled Charles running up to it with his pistol drawn. Everyone backed up still excited about bringing down such a massive flying creature. Roy and a few other guys looked at it in silence, stunned at it's white scales. "Must be albino or something," one of them said.

The cheers quieted down when Charles slowly approached, examining the bullet holes in it's wing. Blue blood poured from the wounds, the creature shivered tensely as the rain came down harder. Charles approached the head, pistol pointing between its eyes. "Looks like we got ourselves a catch! Any last words?" Charles demanded. "C'mon, we know you things can speak!"

The white creature looked up at him with glaring eyes, confused and terrified it cried out "I must get this egg to where it will be safe, it's part of the prophecy!"

Charles laughed out loud, "What prophecy? If you think we're that stupid to believe something like that, then you deserve this." Charles narrowed his eyes and began to tighten his finger, but before he pulled the trigger, a shout came from one of the troops.

"Wait Charles… We can't do this, this may be our one chance!" cried Jackson. "Maybe we can stop running, stop hiding, maybe we can try to get on these things good side." Everyone was confused, why would Jackson save this thing, he walked up to the injured creature, "What exactly is this prophecy?"

The creature sloped its neck up, "This prophecy will end the war! Bring peace to the land! Everyone can stop fighting and finally help each other!" That sentence brought a small sliver of hope to Roy, it was the best thing he heard in a long time. The other soldiers must've felt it too, they all seemed to slowly take Jackson's side.

Charles realized what was happening and slowly sheathed his pistol. "We should bring this creature back to camp," Jackson insisted. No words came from Charles, but his face showed signs of disapproval. Unfortunately his comrades were against him.

As the rain came down, the group helped the injured creature towards their secret camp. While on another mountain top, watched an enormous gold dragon witnessing it's target being dragged away. Enraged by this, it flew off in the opposite direction, back into the storm.

The familiar site of camp was always relieving, given the fact that all of the assets and equipment were camouflaged to stay hidden. Walking through camp entrance, they were greeted by the other soldiers on watch. All of them were probably wondering why the group brought back one of the creatures, but none of them dared argue with Charles and his close trust with Major Daniels.

The forest trees blocked out most rain overhead, and only lightning would light up the camp because all the lights were put out to keep hidden from enemies flying overhead. Major Daniels walked out of his tent and was angered by the sight. He yelled "Now why would you bring one of these things to camp, Charles."

Charles saluted him and replied, "This _IceWing_ claims to have a way to bring peace to the land. My soldiers and I decided to bring him back and help in exchange for refuge." Roy and other soldiers from both the camp and the patrol stood there watching.

Daniels looked closely at the IceWing, "So you have a way to bring peace, huh? You got my attention, explain yourself," he demanded.

The IceWing replied, "This egg here needs to get to our hideout in these mountains, it contains the dragonet that will help end this war. The prophecy must happen, or else." He held out the orange and red egg from his chest, still protected from harm.

"And apparently you can offer refuge to me and my troops if we help you?" Daniels asked. The IceWing nodded back and brought the egg back against his chest. Daniels whistled over some of the medics, "Get this _IceWing_ some proper care." He then turned to his assistant, "Get me the reconnaissance teams and their maps, we need to find out where to take that egg," he ordered. Turning back to the large crowd surrounding him, he called out, "Everyone back to your business, we got this under control."

Roy walked back to his barracks tent, tossing his journal into his footlocker and falling into his cot. Jackson right next to him sat on his cot, "Can't believe we're actually doing this. I never would think that Daniel's would approve of helping that thing."

Roy looked up at him, "I thought that was what you were trying to do?"

"It was," Jackson responded, "I just didn't think that Major Daniels would agree. I guess it was worth it."

Roy chuckled, "I guess it was, I wonder what happens now? Maybe we have a chance to turn this around. Perhaps start something new-" His sentence was cut short by a sounds of gunfire coming from outside. Both of them looked to the doorway, "What the hell is going on out there," Roy yelled out in unease.

Jackson grabbed his helmet, "I don't know, but we need to help!" Both of them darted for the exit. Outside the tent was a horrific sight. The quick glance towards the gate showed dead guards, everyone else in camp scrambling to their position. Both Roy and Jackson sprinted to the armory tent just across from their tent, inside most of the weapons were gone. Fortunately there was some left, Roy grabbed one of the grease guns on a table and Jackson took a Winchester.

Back outside a few military jeeps were driving frantically with 30 caliber machine guns mounted. The two thought this was a good thing, but when they ran out to it, the soldier on one of the guns started firing at them. They both dived to cover behind a crate next to them, Roy tightly holding his helmet over his head, screaming in the process.

Jackson with hatred on his face turned around and aimed the shotgun, he fired one round before being shot in the chest and right shoulder. Roy screamed in horror and pulled his dying friend next to him. Jackson spat out blood with a few words, "Get out… of here… get the egg-" The last breath was given.

Roy was still in shock and hugged his friend's lifeless body. He grabbed the shotgun and slung it on his back. His anger took over, Roy gripped the grease gun and stood up firing the gun at the enemy whilst running towards the maintenance tent on the far side of camp. Bullets whizzed passed all around him, but his aim was sharp and he hit the gunner in the leg. At the corner of the tent Roy witnessed the main attack force charge through the gates gunning down the rest of the resistance.

A big tear in the side of the tent was easy access to get inside. Roy looked around between the rows of equipment and parts. He stopped when he saw the body of the IceWing, lifeless. Roy covered his mouth to stay quiet. He quickly freaked out because the egg was gone and so was everyone else.

Just then a familiar voice called his name from inside the tent, "Roy… get over here!" He looked around and saw an arm wave him over, quickly running through the tent and behind an old truck. "Did you know what's happening?" Duncan said with terrible concern.

Roy knelt down by the front bumper next to him, "I was going to ask you the same question." He nudged towards the IceWing.

Duncan pulled Roy to the back exit and they both started to escape. "We had to act fast, _Hvitur_ was dying quickly so we needed to find their secret hideout. We just managed to get it marked on a map before he died. It was unfortunate, but we just sent out a team with the egg right before the gunfire started."

Just outside the tent there was another soldier, this one named Tex. He was watching the sides of the tent armed with a Browning Automatic Rifle. They both ran over to him, Tex quickly stated, "Daniels isn't back yet, he said to go if he was gone for too long."

Roy frantically asked, "Where's Daniels and Charles. Weren't they here in the tent."

Tex looked back at him and Duncan took watch around the corner. "Charles left with the team," Tex stated, "But Daniels went to investigate the gunfire. He said for us to leave if he didn't come back."

Duncan gasped, "Oh no… I know where Daniels is." All three of them peeked around the corner and saw the horrible sight. Daniels and a few others were lined up in the center of camp. Daniels in particular looked like he was being interrogated by someone.

"Where is the egg?" the guy demanded, "We know you have it! Give it up now." The interrogator punched Daniels straight in the face. Roy wondered why these guys would want to destroy the egg, it didn't mean anything to them.

Daniels, now kneeling on the ground, slowly looked back up at him showing no sign of giving in, "It's gone, you're too late. I bet it already where it belongs. But why would you do this, we're brothers… allies… yet you do this to us."

The man pulled out a pistol and pointed it at his head, "This is a new world, and the principles of the old world are gone. We need new allies to survive, and there's a SandWing out there who wants that egg destroyed. She's paying us heavily to do that." Roy looked away… a gunshot rang through the forest and the subtle laughing of many people followed.

Tex and Duncan looked away after, "Okay… Now we have to get out of here," Tex mumbled. The group turned to the tree line, but were cut short by shouts from behind.

"Look! Three more that way!" one soldier yelled. A volley of gunfire followed, Tex turned around and fired back at them. Roy and Duncan pulled him back into the forest as the enemy force enclosed on them. Fighting turned to running through the thick brush as the enemy was close behind.

Another volley of gunfire followed, one bullet hit Duncan in the leg, he screamed in pain and stopped behind a tree. Tex and Roy stopped to help but Duncan refused to move, "Get out of here!" he yelled. "I'm dead weight now, you get that egg to safety," Duncan pulled out a pistol and prepared for his final stand. Tex tried to help but Roy pulled him back the other way, eventually they both started running again.

Pistol shots and Duncan's yelling was heard for a few minutes until a few cheers silenced it. Tex screamed in agony over his dead friend, he stopped running and fell to his knees. Roy grabbed his shoulder, "We have to keep going, what we do tonight will change the course of everyone's survival."

Minutes later, Roy and Tex were both out of stamina and the adrenaline had worn off, but they still kept running down the mountain side. Roy realized that they didn't know where they were going, but the thought was cut short when he was quickly grabbed by someone from behind a tree and held up against it. Tex was about to shoot the person, but he quickly realized it was Charles.

Charles let go of Roy, "Sorry, I thought you were one of those traitors." Roy was out of breath to answer, so he just waved him off understandably. "Is there anyone else, please tell me that Daniels is with you. Duncan? Jackson? Anyone?"

Tex replied, "Nope… we're all that's left." Charles was speechless, nevertheless he guided them to the small group. The group consisted of him, his assistant, and two other guys holding the stretcher with the red egg strapped on.

Charles pointed south down the mountainside, "That cave is about 15 clicks south of here, we need to hurry before the sunrise. Only a few hours left." The soldiers got up and were on their way, not wasting any time.

Now in a clear pasture and the morning sun coming over the mountains in the east, the group was running as fast as they could. The two carrying the egg in the stretcher were tired and their arms in pain, but they all knew that the fate of the prophecy was in their hands.

Roy felt his legs giving up and he started to fall behind. Charles suddenly stopped in the front, everyone else subsequently stopped too. Roy figured this was for him to catch up, but he noticed them all looking up towards the early morning sky. Roy realized what they were looking at, it was one of those creatures. A golden one patrolling the skies, he started sprinting again towards the group. Roy another look at the creature, only to see it diving on his friends ahead.

The soldiers put down the egg and pulled out their weapons, forming a perimeter around the egg. Roy was still running when he saw the golden creature land, towering over them. He stopped running only about 20 meters away when the massacre started.

Tex yelled out and opened fire, everyone else did as well. Unaffected, the golden creature used it tail to slam one of the soldiers away, then another one being crushed by its talons. Tex stopped to reload his weapon, Charles fired his carbine in retaliation, but in mere seconds was engulfed in flames. Tex yelled out once more vengefully, but was slashed away by the barbed tail. The assistant didn't stand a chance with his pistol, and was seamlessly killed by the creature's talons.

It circled the unprotected egg a few times, Roy stood there in the open. Everyone he knew was dead, and they have failed. The creature stopped and locked eyes with him, but instead of killing him, it smiled and smashed the egg, then flew off into the sky, over the horizon.

All alone, Roy walked over to the site. No words could explain his guilt, he didn't bare to look at the crushed egg. He felt broken, like there was nothing left, no hope or future. Roy looked over to the assistant's corpse, the pistol was still intact, laying in the grass. Roy picked up the weapon and looked at the horizon towards the rising sun, only the breeze on the grass could be heard. A single tear rolled from his eye, "I'm… sorry…" He gripped the pistol in his hand, "We failed," he whispered.

Nothing else was heard that morning, nothing but a lone pistol shot echoing in the wind. Not much later a large SkyWing investigated the scene. Bodies of the new Scavengers laid everywhere, surrounding the destroyed egg. She was angered by what they have done, and she had no idea where Hvitur was. Eventually she took off back towards the secret cave, wondering how they would fulfill the prophecy now.


	2. Part 1, Chapter 1

**Part 1, Chapter 1**

 **5011 (A.S.)**

It's been a few days since the group passed Patton Ridge, now they had a clear view of The Claws of the Clouds Mountains. Mason could almost imagine the bounty that Queen Scarlet set out. The riches promised meant that he could buy out every business in the Scorpion Den, but that was the life he was leaving behind.

Wedge cried out in the heat, "How much farther Ethan, I thought we were supposed to be at Hilltopby now." Ethan, the only person who knew where he was going took a long study at the map.

"I don't know, says here that Hilltop is should be 43 kilometers east of Patton Ridge. I was surprised how close it is when I got this thing back in town." Ethan chuckled out loud, "Lesson learned… don't buy a map from a crazy old sandwing." The large pastures seemed to spread aimlessly across the horizon, only to meet the Mountains that looked 100's of kilometers away.

"If you guys weren't so cheap, we could have paid that pilot extra to take us all the way to Hilltop," Dak said grumpily.

Mason replied, "No way I'm flying with that lunatic, plus we were lucky for him to take us out of the Scorpion Den. Those Cons hate us after Red Sands, especially if we under pay them to get us out of there." He stopped for a second to get a better grip on the massive bag on his back, full of supplies reigning from rations to ammunition.

Wedge at the head of the group began wading through a patch of tall grass, "Maybe we should actually discuss a plan when we find those Dragonets of Destiny. I doubt they will be unguarded."

Dak followed right behind Wedge, sighed at his comment, "Oh please… I say we bust in there, guns blazing." He made some shooting notions with his hands and explosion noises.

Third in line, Ethan pointed out, "We can't do that. The bounty stated that they need to be alive, so perhaps a more stealthy approach is necessary." In the back was Mason, but he wasn't listening, all he could think about was the miserable life back in the Scorpion Den.

The loud noises of the city, overcrowded and filthy, ringed in his mind. Humans had the worst of it, almost everyone there was a Red Sands fighter. There was no where else to go after the offensive, they all just simply moved into where the Cons used to live. Mason was just a worker at one of the many factories in the human districts. He was only a measly worker in a bullet cartridge foundry, the blazing heat of pouring molten metal all day for 3 years was too much for him. Especially when the Outclaws began to pressure more humans into conscripting. That's when he grouped up with some other flustered people to go after a bounty set on finding the well known Dragonets of Destiny.

No human really believed in the Prophecy, Animus, or any of the Nightwing legends. It was all just another story that this world had to offer. Eventually Mason reconnected with reality, the sun was setting in the desert of the east. A faint glinse in the distant caught Wedge and Dak's attention.

"You guys see that!" Wedge yelled out, "It looks like a good place to camp for the night." The two in front ran off, mainly because they weren't carrying any heavy bags. Ethan and Mason stayed back, more vigilant of the more dangerous area that was frequently patrolled by SkyWings.

Eventually they caught up and found the object in the field. "It's an old M4 Sherman tank." Mason said in confusion.

Ethan replied, "Now why would there be a Sherman this far South? The armored battalions didn't make it far without fuel. And where's the rest of the convoy?" Wedge and Dak didn't care, they were already trying to pry open the turret hatch.

Finally Wedge opened the rusted hatch and peered inside, "It's empty, no munitions or fuel." Wedge pulled his head back out. "But the electronic components are still intact."

Dak laughed while leaning on the main gun, "We could make more selling this junk than catching those Dragonets."

Ethan inspected the tank and the ground around it, "Doesn't make any sense, why would there be a tank this far south. No sign of the crew or settlement anywhere."

Mason tapped the exposed suspension on the side with his rifle to get their attention. "I think it's obvious what happened. Notice how the frame is intact and there is no fuel. Obviously the crew abandoned the fight and fled south, probably ran out of fuel before they could get any other groups of people."

Wedge slowly climbed inside the rusted interior, "The armored battalions were all destroyed before we knew anything about Pyrrhia. These guys were running blind, I wonder where they are now."

Dak jumped off and landed hard on the dirt, "They're dead obviously, barely any tank crews left around. Who knows what happened to them, that's not important to us." The sun was finally going down below the horizon and night was settling fast. "Let's get a fire started quickly, and let's catch something to eat. I'm for sure starving."

Mason pulled out his knife and piece of quartz to start a fire, while Ethan and Wedge cleared out a small area next to the tank. Eventually he got a fire started, Dak pulled out the stale bread from the bag and took a bite, chewing the nasty food that they bought back at Patton's Ridge.

The fire crackled under the night sky, thousands of stars gave the night a very dim light and two of the three moons lit up the night sky. Wedge and Dak were already asleep atop the tank, while Ethan slowly hummed to himself. Mason just stared at the mountain ridges that laid west of them. He didn't really want to catch the Dragonets, he just wanted a new life after many horrible years in the Scorpion Den.

Mason had a feeling the rest of the crew felt the same way, except for Dak. Dak was another worker in the same factory that Mason worked in, he had several run-ins with the Outclaws, local merchants, and bar owners. But his close connections with one of the pilots was the only way for the rest of the group to get out of the deadly desert.

The airfield was always busy outside of the Scorpion Den, the flow of products kept the economy rich and the only real reason that the Outclaws kept it around. Anyway Dak's pilot worked for Cons, gangsters that were running the show all across Pyrrhia. Both a strong military group, and a powerful industry force. They were the only source of oil and petroleum in the land. Their methods were unorthodox, they worked privately with dragons. Sometimes as mercenaries… and sometimes as small forces fighting for a Sandwing Queen that they didn't care for whatsoever.

Mason picked up his highly modified rifle, he slowly took it apart and cleaned the sand in every hole and crack that he could find. Eventually Ethan stopped and looked at him, "Cleaning that thing out again?"

"I have to, that plane ride was horrible. Why don't they fix up the old planes instead of making new planes." Mason hated heights, it didn't help that every way of air travel was dominated by Con produced biplanes. Apparently they were cheaper to make and easier to fly, also they helped with flying at dragon speeds. The modern military jets were too fast and couldn't fight dragons as efficiently.

Ethan replied, "Your guess is as good as mine Mason. I wonder why they even made a railway running to and from their many outposts. Just get some Skywings to carry twice the amount of cargo." Mason slowly began rebuilding his gun when a loud screeching roar echoed through the pasture. Wedge and Dak woke up frantically and began looking around towards the sky.

Wedge didn't hesitate when he started throwing off blankets and dove for his bag on the ground looking for his gun, "Those are SkyWings. I know for sure," he yelled. Mason and Ethan starting pouring water from their canteens to put out the fire.

Dak slid down and pulled out a pistol and huddled up against the body of the tank. "How do you know for sure?" Dac screamed.

Wedge quickly shushed him, "My officers made the mistake of going north when the gate closed. Trust me, I know the sounds of SkyWings roars." Everyone huddled against the side of the vehicle, scanning the sky for dragons. No one made a sound, the only noise were the crickets chirping in the night and the tall grass swaying in the wind.

Ethan whispered quietly, "Maybe it's gone."

Wedge looked back and replied, "No way… SkyWings like waiting for prey to reveal their hiding spots." Mason tried to quietly finish assembling his gun, but he'd lost the operating rod. Without any light, he couldn't find it in the dirt.

Minutes went by in silence while everyone huddled in the dry grass. Ethan quietly whispered, "I think it's gone now." Everyone seemed to be in agreement, but was cut short when the massive SkyWing flew above the tank landing only a few yards from them, scanning for its prey in the other direction.

Dak quickly climbed up onto the tank quietly and put his hand out, Ethan grabbed on was silently pulled up. Wedge and Mason both quietly climbed up and all four of them hid behind the turret. Dak whispered to them, "We need to get out of the open, that thing will see us if we run." It was hopeless, the fields stretched beyond the horizon. They all simultaneously looked at the turret hatch. Mason looked back and saw the Skywing scanning everywhere now, he put his arms around them and brought them down behind the turret.

Dak slowly peeked around the main gun, he then slowly went to the rusted hatch and quietly tried to open it. Every little movement made the hinges creek, little by little the hatch was opened and he climbed inside the tank. Wedge slowly went in next, followed by Ethan. Mason climbed up and into the old Sherman, he grabbed the hatch and slowly pulled it over his head. Right before it closed, Mason stared out into the field. The Skywing now was showing signs of giving up, but turned towards the tank, and for the slightest second they both connected eyes. Mason instantly closed the hatch shut and fell back onto the gunner seat.

Everyone stared at each other and breathed quietly, no one said a word. Eventually Wedge silently murmed, "It should be gone now, they don't spend this much time on prey like us." They all were relieved, but another roar came from the SkyWing outside. The massive creature slammed the side of the tank, Ethan violently hit his head against the wall and fell on the floor unconscious.

The tank was hit again and everyone inside was panicking, Wedge grabbed Ethan and tried to wake him up. The tank slowly began listing to one side, "It's trying to tip the tank!" Mason yelled.

"Good Luck!" Dak yelled to the SkyWing outside, "It will take more than that to flip 25 tons of cold steel!" He laughed maliciously as it was his last moments. But then the tank did begin to flip, Dak and Mason grabbed on to one of the many wires and devices. Wedge and an unconscious Ethan fell to the side of the tank.

Finally the ruckus stopped and the tank laid on its side. Dak let go of his handhold and dropped down to Wedge and Ethan. Mason tried to climb down, but the large shrieking of metal caused him to drop onto the floor. Looking back up to the main gun, he saw that it was ripped out and the SkyWing's talons were gripping on to the tank. The turret popped off like a bottle cap, Mason quickly unlatched the escape hatch in the floor and climbed out without looking back.

He crawled away through the grass and heard gunshots come from the tank behind him. The Skywing stepped back and breathed a volley of fire into the opening, a small bit of fire shot out of the opened escaped hatch on the exposed bottom of the tank. Mason stood up and looked at the wreckage, the light now revealed where the tank once laid. Two human skeletons in tank crew uniforms were half buried in the ground. Mason didn't have much time to react, his first instinct was to run. He ran towards the mountain ridges to the east, not daring to look behind him. Mason didn't dare listen to what was behind him, all he listened to was his running and the night time noises.

Hours later, the mountains appeared much closer and the forest on the mountainside was all that could be seen. Mason left everything back at the campsite, and the constant running left his mouth dry and he gasped for water. Soon enough the sounds of a river echoed through the trees. Just beyond some bushes, Mason discovered the flowing river. He dove for the bank and slurped up the cold refreshing water. Some of the freezing water splashed on him, but he didn't care at all.

"You alright there, you look like you came out of a warzone," called a random voice from behind. Mason quickly got up and turned to see a random person, he immediately wiped the water from his face. The man tipped his hat and stuck out his hand for a handshake, "Name is Brooks."

Mason shook his hands and nervously replied, "Mason." He realized that Brooks was more fitted with gear, everything from boots to a large pack on his back. "You wouldn't happen to know where Hilltop is?" he stuttered.

Brooks smiled, "That's where I'm heading, just go up the river for a few more miles." Mason instantly realized that the map Ethan had was leading them to the right place. Brooks took a closer look at Mason, "I don't recognize you. Your clothing suggest the desert regions."

Mason replied, "Scorpion Den to be exact, I came here looking to collect a bounty." Brooks started walking up the river. Tired and still shaken up, Mason followed right next to him.

Brooks seemed confused, "Bounty? On who exactly?"

"Dragonets of Destiny… Queen Scarlet set it a few months ago. A few guys and I decided to go after it."

Mason noticed Brooks felt a bit uncomfortable. Brooks then said, "No Dragonets of Destiny in these parts, I lived here for the entire war. Never seen them once. I wouldn't trust that SkyWing Queen anyway, she's made hundreds of shady deals. And I doubt she would ever hold up her end of a bargain like that." Mason was disappointed, and Brooks was right. Brooks continued, "You said you were with some other folks with you, are they around?"

Mason was silent for a second, "They're gone… we were attacked by a SkyWing back in the pastures."

Brooks showed some remorse and tried to change the subject, "I'm sorry to hear that, I… I would guess that your a Red Sands fighter. Since you're from the Scorpion Den." Mason nodded back, Brooks then said "I regret not taking part of that, I just wanted to settle down after all the running."

Mason could relate, "I agree with you, I just wanted to fight a bit more before I... Anyway, I wanted to fight those Cons so bad. Next time they'll think twice before getting too powerful." Mason remembered when the officers went from town to town in the waning days of the fighting, trying to gather any soldiers that were still willing to fight. The result was over a thousand fighters and a massive offensive to drive the Cons out of the desert and ruin the Con's image in the eyes of Burn and Blister.

Mason started wondered who he was actually talking with, "So Brooks… who are you exactly?"

Brooks didn't wait a second to reply, "I was and still am a military mechanic. I work at Hilltop, I also work at a mine shaft in the hills. It's Con owned, but they pay well and I'm the only one around here that fixes equipment like that. That's why I'm out here tonight, just coming back from a job. Plus Cons aren't that bad to barter with. Hilltop likes to barter with both dragons and humans, SkyWings mainly give us gold and other items while the Cons give us petroleum and ammunition."

Mason asked, "What does Hilltop have to barter with? I know there's a lot of farmland out here, but surely crops can't be worth that much."

Brooke chuckled, "You'll be surprised how much dragons and humans pay for produce."

After a few miles of walking and talking, the faint lights of a town shone in the distance. Brooks instantly recognized the lights, Mason assumed that was their destination. Sure enough, the small log cabins and building became more centered and closer together. Faint lights lit up the small town, with a main street big enough to allow humans and dragons to coincide together. Very few people were out in the streets, there was also a MudWing in the back of town near what looked like a marketplace.

Mason could tell, this was perhaps a new beginning, he no longer wanted that bounty reward. His new home would treat him well… he would carry on his friend's stories. Maybe he could even make a name for himself. Maybe.

 **A/N: More of a world building chapter than story chapter. But our story begins nevertheless, and within a week! This is the new schedule, I have big plans so I need to get this stuff out quickly. The story will connect with the actual book next chapter, and then the fun begins. So yeah… next chapter will be out next week.**


	3. Part 1, Chapter 2

**Part 1, Chapter 2**

 **5011 (A.S)**

"Make yourself at home," said Brooks as they both walked inside the large cabin. Mason silently looked around, it was quite cozy on the inside. A fireplace on one side of the room with a few chairs surrounding it and on the other side there were a few cabinets and crates. A few doorways led to other rooms in the cabin, which Mason suspected to be bedrooms.

Mason sat down on one of the chairs and admired some of the artwork hung up on the walls, "You built this whole place yourself?" Mason asked.

Brooks began taking off his hiking gear and storing it in the crates, "Not exactly, everyone in town helped out. That's how things work around here, we all help each other."

Mason closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, but stayed awake to continue the conversation. "You do this much?" Mason said, "You know… helping out a traveler, inviting them into your home."

Brooks replied, "Sometimes, I definitely have the extra room in here. This building was originally going to be an inn for travelers. Unfortunately by the time we finished this cabin, not as many people were stopping in town compared to when we first landed on the map. So we transformed a bigger section of the cabin into a garage and maintenance shop. So when anyone new comes into town, they sleep here until we start building a cabin for them." Brooks then walked over to one of the bedrooms and pointed inside, "You can sleep here."

Mason came over and peeked inside, all that was inside was a simple cot with animal furs under a small glass window. The moonlight lit the inside of the dark room, "Thanks," he said quietly. Mason didn't know what to think, everything was happening so fast, no one in the Scorpion Den would ever be this relaxed about inviting a stranger into their home.

Brooks continued, "Tomorrow morning I'll take you over to the tavern, introduce you to some folks, and maybe even find you a job out in one of the fields. Hope you're a tough guy, those jobs require brute strength, but it pays well."

Mason crawled into the cot and threw the furs over him, the dust in the air being illuminated by the moonlight created a sense of tranquil. For the first time in years, Mason went to sleep in a quiet and peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Mason was greeted with Brooks pulling him from out under the many furs. Still half asleep, Mason rubbed his eyes and confusingly looked at what Brooks was holding, "Put these fresh clothes on," Brooks insisted, "You're going to want to fit in, not wearing some desert tunics." Brooks handed him the fresh clothing. Mason closed the room door and quickly changed into the clothes.

He walked out of the room and was almost blinded by the bright morning sun that shone through the much bigger windows. "C'mon Mason," Brooks called out, "The earlier we are, the better chance of our breakfast still being warm." Mason still confused about the rush was pulled out the front door and onto the street.

Outside on the street was quiet but still busy. A cart full of wheat sped by being pulled by a few horses coming from the fields from the North. Another few carts full of people whizzed passed them down towards the fields. Overhead a few SkyWings flew over and landed in the street, being cautious of the much smaller humans.

Mason never felt comfortable next to dragons, their overwhelming size made him wonder why they even bothered having humans around, but he just ignored them and followed Brooks into one of the many buildings on the street. The smell of meat and eggs was in the air and everyone inside looked cheerful. A long table covered in food and drinks split the room in two and all the occupants gathered around.

A man from across the room recognized Brooks, "Brooks! You're back finally." Brooks smiled and gave the man a slight nod. The man hurried over and greeted Brooks, "You're the only guy I'll ever know that will walk those woods alone at night." The guy had a loosely trimmed beard and looked much like some lumberjack.

Brooks yelled over everyone else in the tavern, "Well I wasn't alone this time, met a nice fellow. Mason is his name." The guy looked to Mason and held out his hand for a handshake, Mason gave him a strong handshake . Brooks then asked the man, "Mason needs a job and I figured you can help him out."

He laughed cheerfully and asked Mason, "Alright, Alright. You got any experience Mason. You look like a good farmer."

Mason replied, "I poured molten metal back in The Scorpion Den, I wouldn't say I knew what I was doing though. More like doing what I was told." Mason really didn't feel like having this conversation right now, he would rather go get some food on the table.

The man nodded, "You can take orders then, I think I can get you a job out in the fields. Loading the carts with crops and maybe have you work with some of the equipment. If you poured metal all day, I'm sure you can handle the heat if you became a coal stoker, the boilers are ran with coal."

"Your kidding," Mason said jokingly. But he was given a serious face and Mason knew he was telling the truth. "Don't tell me that you guys resulted to using steam out here in these parts."

A small smile spread across the lumberjack's face, "Only the tractors… and some of the processing equipment. We also have a grist mill powered by a water wheel, but for the most part we use petrol. To be honest, coal is not that hard to come by. The _Intermountain Railway_ isn't too far north from here, unfortunately the Boomer's coal mines are a bit too far south for efficient trade."

Mason was quite surprised, he remembered seeing pictures of old tractors with massive boilers and giant wheels. He never thought that he would see them in action, the stories that would reach The Scorpion Den would say that dragons and people would do the work by hand.

After breakfast, Mason, Brooks, and their new friend strolled over to the group of workers waiting for a ride to the fields. A big guy standing in the front looked like he was in charge, they all walked up to him and started explaining the situation.

In little time, Mason had a job as a cart loader, and would be a good back-up for an assistant driver in the tractors. The long cart ride down to the field was boring and the only interesting view were the various dragons flying overhead. Mason heard mention from some people back in town of SkyWing generals counting on towns like these in order to keep their armies supplied during campaigns, it made sense in Mason's mind.

The combination of morning sun and hurling heavy bags full of grain, wheat, cotton, and other crops into carts destined for town was aggravatingly difficult. It took at least 2 people to carry the sack to the cart, but took another one to be able to lift the bag into the cart.

"Everyday I ask, why can't those SkyWings give us a hand?" cried one of the cart drivers.

One of the carriers replied, "Too busy fighting a pointless war. Already got the Cons fooled to fight it for them."

A boss from across the assembly area yelled at them, "Get back to work! It ain't break time yet." They all gave a quiet mumble and kept lifting bags into the carts, Mason felt the sun burning the sun on the back of his neck. He finally collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. The same boss came over and knelt down to him, "Get up. Don't be some slacker or I'll report you to the big man." Mason didn't feel at all intimidated, but rather dizzy and faint.

"Give the poor chap a break mate," called one of the cart drivers, "It's his first day, can't you see he's suffering in this blasted heat."

The watchman retaliated, "Shut your mouth or I'll come over and thump your skull for you."

The driver laughed unimpressed, "I don't work for you, can't you see it's blistering hot out here. Why don't you give them all a break."

The watchman huffed in disapproval, "Fine… but only for a few minutes. I don't want anyone skipping out today."

The other carriers ran over to Mason, "You think he's alright?" one of them said concerningly.

"Of course not," said another guy, "He needs some water, go fetch some from the water pump." One of the guys ran off and came carrying a bucket of water. "Alright give it to me," he said. With no warning he dumped the freezing water on Mason face. Mason quickly came up coughing water out of his mouth.

Mason looked at the head guy, "Why did you do that?" he yelled.

The guy stood up and replied, "I've been working on these fields ever since the first seed was planted, I know heat exhaustion when I see it. The first day is always the worst." He held his hand out and pulled Mason up. "Let's see about getting you in the tractor, out of the sun."

Not much later, one of the tractors came by and Mason climbed up the ladder into the shaded cockpit. He was greeted by the engineer, "Greetings," he said to Mason. Mason just nodded back and quickly explained that he didn't know much about steam engines, or how to drive a steam tractor. The driver said, "No need to worry, I can handle the controls. Just shovel the coal into the fire box when I say. This machine is an old open pinion, she's a strong tractor and pulls a heavy plow." Mason sat down in the open seat and shoveled the coal on command, still recovering from the heat exhaustion. It didn't help that he was right next to the open firebox. Eventually the day went faster and the sun got lower in the sky.

The ride back into town seemed much quicker, perhaps because Mason almost fell asleep for half the trip. He was woken up when everyone was jumping out of the cart on main street, the golden sky from the sunset lit up the entire town. Some of the street lamps were flickering on and the streets were crowded with both humans and dragons.

Mason confusingly walked through the crowded streets to the inn like house that laid near the town center. He finally walked through the doors into Brooks' home, but no one appeared to be home. Mason walked to the side of the house and peeked inside the garage, Brooks wasn't there either. He wanted to keep looking but the thoughts of dinner sounded more appealing.

Down a few blocks, a small bar that was practically empty looked good. The building was smaller so no dragons could fit inside, Mason always preferred those types of restaurants back in the Scorpion Den. Inside only a few people were at the bar, a bartender was behind the counter, and the sounds of swing music played from a phonograph sounded in the air.

He sat down on the bar stool and the bartender came over, "What will it be?" he asked.

Mason rubbing his face said, "Anything I can eat. And I'll have some water too."

The bartender pulled out an old military canteen with the top half cut off from under the counter and poured some water from a jug and handed it to him. "If you want some food, I need you to pay up front bud." Mason nodded understandingly and pulled out a gold coin from the bottom of his pocket and slid it across the counter to the bartender.

The guy walked into the kitchen in the back and Mason put his head on the counter, closing his eyes, only the sound of a record player with swing music was in the background. A few minutes passed when he heard two folks walk in and took the seats right next to him.

"Still can't believe that Theta Outpost is gone," said one of them.

The other guy laughed and said, "Those guys had it coming to them." That same guy started hitting the counter with his fist. "Waiter," he yelled obnoxiously, "You got customers waiting!"

Mason slowly opened his eyes to see who these people where, but he quickly closed them when he saw the recognizable red Con uniform. The more nervous Con continued talking, "Seriously Todd, I heard that they found the whole base covered in bullet holes. Not a single evidence of IceWing or SandWing attack, it's sparking up new rumors that the Gate reopened."

The other Con sounded annoyed and said, "Oh please, we hear rumors all the time. What makes this one is any different?"

His friend replied, "This type of thing doesn't happen everyday, we might be able to go home finally."

Todd snarled back, "I don't want to go back. Nothing left for me… This is where I truly belong." The waiter walked in with Mason's food and set it next to him.

He asked the Cons, "What do you want?" in a disrespectful tone.

Todd asked, "Just give me what he's having," Mason assumed he was talking about his own food, "And make it quick. I got a ride to catch in under an hour." He passed him a gold coin and the waiter walked back into the kitchen.

A few minutes went by until finally the con nudged Mason's shoulder, "You gonna eat that or just lay there?"

Mason sat up but looked down at the plate, "Why don't you mind your own damn business?"

Todd chuckled under his breath, "Oh we got a tough guy here!" The Con took a closer look at Mason's face. "Check it out, your that guy who came in last night with that old guy… Brooks is his name right?" Mason didn't pay attention to him, rather he picked up the chicken leg and began eating. "Listen pal, I don't know if you know this, but that guy is full of secrets. Every month he heads out to 'coal mines' to do routine repair. Only problem is that the closest one around here are the Boomer's mines are only about 60 miles south. That guy Brooks is up to something."

Todd quieted down when the bartender brought in his food, the other Con slipped into the conversation when the bartender walked back into the kitchen. "It's true. And whenever anyone questions him about it, he replies with 'it's for a good cause' and leaves the conversation. That just sounds like bad news." Mason was annoyed and had enough with the conversation and got up from his seat and headed toward the door.

The louder Con yelled out, "Remember, you're the only guy out there you can trust." He then slid over Mason's plate and poured the food onto his. Outside the restaurant, the town streets were still crowded and Mason had trouble remembering his way back to Brooks' house.

Eventually he found it and walked through the oak doors, "Hey Brooks?" Mason called. The house was empty of anyone, he walked around the side to see the garage empty of people too. Around back he heard two voices, one was Brooks for sure, the other sounded female, it was deep for a human. Mason peeked around the corner and witnessed the both Brooks and a massive Skywing talking close to each other, Brooks looked confused and worried.

"Why would he want me to be there?" Brooks asked.

The SkyWing replied discouragingly, "Morrowseer wants to see all the help we get from the outside world. Just do it for us, makes explaining that story much easier." Brooks eventually nodded in agreement and turned back to the house, Mason quickly ran back into the house and sat on one of the couches in the common area.

Brooks walked in and was surprised to see Mason waiting for him, "Oh Mason, I didn't expect you to be back yet," he said while rushing past Mason to his room.

Mason heard him rustling through boxes, "I've been here for a while, just relaxing after a long day."

Brooks said, "I know the feeling, a very rewarding feeling after a long day of work."

Mason was done with small talk, "Hey Brooks, who was that SkyWing you were talking too?"

Brooks didn't answer immediately like usual, instead there was a small pause."Uh… Just an old friend. Her name is Kestrel."

Mason slowly stridded over to Brooks' door, "And who is Morrowseer?"

A longer pause came this time, "A Nightwing… apparently he wants to see me."

Mason said, "Ok… Ok. Now why would a Nightwing want to see you? Last time I checked, they only cared about themselves and that dumb prophecy. And would you care to explain how you so happen to walk a total of 120 miles over the course of a few days just to do maintenance on machinery for the Boomer down south?"

Brooks walked out in the same hiking gear, but this time holding a rifle. "I see where you are going with this, and you better stop asking questions." For the first time, Brooks looked serious and gave a slight scowl towards Mason

Mason showed no fear, "Or what, you shoot me and every Dragon and Human within a few blocks radius hears you commit a murder."

Brooks tightened his grip on the gun, but still wasn't aiming at Mason. "I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing it for the greater good. The Dragonets of Destiny are more than just some random Dragons, and if you were to meet them, you would be on the same side."

"A true bounty hunter would take that gun from your hands and use it to finish the job," Mason threatened.

Brooks didn't let up, "This war needs to end Mason, any day now the queens of Pyrrhia may realize that they don't need us for their war, we're just their slaves. Most dragons just kill and take what they want, when they want. But these Dragonets are different, they see the good in situations, they will bring peace. If they're not kept safe, no flak guns will protect us from the endless armies that the queens have to offer." Mason wanted to take the gun, the endless riches almost compelled him, but that statement reminded him of the one thing that separates Human from Dragon. Both sides could bring their personal conflicts into the lives of everyone in their modern world, but only one of them would be willing to find peace in the horrors of warfare. The thought of a Dragon or Dragonet seeking peace brought a sense of hope to what was left of his war-torn soul.

The two stood silently for a minute, after much thought, Mason stepped aside, "Okay Brooks, you win. You helped me once, I'll help you this time." Brooks nodded with thanks and was just about to walk out the door, but Mason had to ask one more thing, "But first, how did you get mixed up in this prophecy anyway?"

Brooks stopped for a second and looked back at him, "That's a good question, but that's a story for another day." And with that, Brooks headed down the block towards the river. Meanwhile Mason stood there aimlessly in the dark, wondering how this would turn out, if one day that both Human and Dragon could coexist, wondering if his adventure would make a good story one day… maybe.

 **A/N: Not much to say, but instead of a note from me each chapter, I'm going to right a Lore Note. This new world of Wings of Fire has many small new hints of Lore, and this a good way to tell about the lesser known events of this timeline. While also help you visualize the type of world I have created.**

 **L/N: In the early Spring of 5007 A.S. the Battle of Flak Island took place. (That small island located where the Great Five-Tail River meets the North Pyrrhian sea) A small garrison of Cons fended off a massive IceWing invasion force with only 5 flak gun emplacements and 1 of the 3 naval destroyers in Pyrrhia, the USS Maddox. The battle was treacherous, and the flak proved deadly to any Dragon in the sky, ripping through their wings and scales. The legacy of the battle permanently stained the Hull of the USS Maddox when the dark blue sea turned to a light blue from IceWing blood. It was a vital victory that showed that Humans can fight in a Dragon's war, while also creating a new fear for Dragons when flak guns are sighted in military fortifications.**


End file.
